


With this ring

by will_p



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non hanno intenzione di sposarsi perchè la carta lascia tracce e non possono permetterselo, non qui, non in questo momento, ma un giorno Jamie gli sbatte un anello in faccia.





	With this ring

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _cerimonia_ della prima settimana del [COWT #8](http://www.landedifandom.net/cowt8-week1/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/). (#teamJade ftw!) È una stronzata pura e semplice, ma mi sono imposta di sfornare qualcosa ogni settimana e mi è tornata in mente la fede di Capaldi, so there.

Non hanno intenzione di sposarsi perchè la carta lascia tracce e non possono permetterselo, non qui, non in questo momento, ma un giorno Jamie gli sbatte un anello in faccia.  
  
No, non proprio; Jamie piomba nel suo ufficio alle tre di notte, sbatte qualcosa sulla sua scrivania e poi non dice assolutamente _nulla_ , che è l'unico motivo per cui Malcolm alza gli occhi dal computer. Jamie che irrompe nel suo ufficio come una furia è normale, Jamie in silenzio è un portento della natura - dev'esserci qualcosa di grave, per chiudergli la bocca.  
  
L'anello brilla a mala pena nella luce della lampada consumata della sua scrivania, e ora è Malcolm a non sapere cosa dire, un presagio dell'apocalisse se ce n'è mai stato uno.  
  
"Oh togliti quella faccia da cazzo, Malc," dice Jamie, lasciandosi cadere su una sedia. "Non ti sto chiedendo di _sposarmi_."  
  
"Non so _cosa_ avrebbe mai potuto darmi questa fottuta impressione," mormora Malcolm, senza staccare gli occhi dall'anello.  
  
È una fede. Vecchia, consumata. _Vera_ , non di quella merda che puoi trovare per strada a tre sterline.  
  
"In quale tomba ti sei infilato a rubarla?"  
  
"Non ti meriti roba così buona," dice Jamie, serenamente, poi si alza di scatto e punta le mani sulla scrivania per incurvarsi sopra di lui. Un dossier dell'ONU finisce travolto ma Malcolm non gli dice nulla, perchè - be'. "Sì o no, Malc."  
  
Ha gli occhi febbrili, e i capelli sconvolti come se avesse corso fin lì da casa sua, e Malcolm è l'unica persona al mondo a tendersi verso quello sguardo invece di fuggire nella direzione opposta. Vorrebbe chiedere _perché_ , ma non ha davvero bisogno di sentirselo dire ad alta voce. Non con il modo in cui Jamie lo guarda.  
  
"Hai bisogno di chiedere?"  
  
"Si chiamano buone maniere, coglione avvizzito che non sei altro," dice Jamie, ma quando infila la fede all'anulare di Malcolm le sue dita non riescono a smettere di tremare.  
  
Malcolm le stringe tra le sue, se le porta alle labbra, bacia le nocche ruvide senza staccare mai gli occhi dai suoi. "Io non nessun anello per te."  
  
"Meglio così," dice Jamie sorridendo, la piega della sua bocca come vetri di bottiglia rotta. "Lasciano troppi segni in faccia."  
  
Malcolm scoppia a ridere, rauco e forte, e quando si alza a baciarlo Jamie lo incontra a metà strada.  
  
Ci vogliono settimane prima che qualcuno se ne accorga, o almeno prima che qualcuno trovi il coraggio di fare domande, e Malcolm venderebbe un ministro per una foto della faccia di Nicholson subito dopo aver detto _mi dispiace di non aver potuto prender parte alla cerimonia_ in presenza di Jamie.  
  
Due mesi dopo il Telegraph piazza duecento parole sull'anello e la misteriosa _signora Tucker_ tra una colonna di gossip e una pubblicità contro la disfunzione erettile. Jamie scoppia a ridere così forte che un sottosegretario se la fa un po' sotto, e Malcolm festeggia rovinando la carriera del segaiolo analfabeta che voleva spacciare quella roba per giornalismo.  
  
La luna di miele è perfetta, tutto sommatto.


End file.
